


"The Calm Before Tomorrow" Exercise 93

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Out of the exercise book Just *Write* One Thing *Today*.It's a nice day for Danno.





	"The Calm Before Tomorrow" Exercise 93

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



He reached over to feel for his husband.  He’s not there.

_Out for his swim._

Instead of getting out of bed and into the morning rituals, he just lets himself soak up the room and the sun coming through the window.  He soaks up the gentle breeze and especially the calm. He lets it swallow him up and he feels it.

“Are you planning on getting ready for work today?”

Danny opens his eyes to see his husband standing over him.

“Not unless you can think of something else for me to do?”

Steve takes a second and then he realizes what his husband is alluding to.

They’re late to work.

 

 

He calls Rachel from the office.  He wants to keep Charlie for the entire weekend to take him snorkeling on the island of Kauai.  She doesn’t argue with him. She doesn’t even try to put up a fight.

“See you Friday,” she tells him and then that’s it.

Danny wonders if he should buy a lottery ticket.

 

 

He walks into the Steve’s office and suggests, that today for lunch, they go to the sub shop down the street from the Palace.  Steve gets up from behind his desk and wraps his arms around him.

“Sure, Babe.  Sounds great.”  

Steve kisses him, but not one of those hungry kisses.  This kiss is long and gentle and leaves Danny’s lips cold when he stops.  

Lunch is delicious.

 

 

Danny comes back into his office.  There is a voicemail from Grace reminding her father that she will be studying at her classmate's but will be home by dinner.

“I love you, Danno.  See you tonight.” Grace’s voice has a calming effect over him.  

He powers through the pile of paperwork on his desk.

 

 

There’s laughing in the Camaro as they make their way home. The usual banter and bickering over the way sandwiches are made here on the island compared to those back in Jersey.

“It was your idea to eat there.  Alright?  If you didn’t want to eat there, you could have picked another place to eat, okay?”  Steve has no other line of defense.

“What are you talking about?  I love that sub shop. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have suggested it, Steven.”

Steve is laughing so hard that Danny joins in on the laughter.  Steve pulls into a dark parking lot and turns the engine off. Before Danny can ask why they are stopping Steve is on him, kissing him, and sucking into his neck.  Danny is loving it, and before he can worry if someone is going to see what they are doing, his zipper is down and his dick is out. Danny wants to tell him to stop and to show some discretion but his body overrules the idea and he lets himself enjoy it.

That night Grace makes dinner for the three of them.

 

 

Danny finishes his shower and dries his hair with the towel.  When he sits on their bed, he can hear his daughter and Steve singing the same song.  He gets into his soft shorts and he wonders how Steve knows the words to a song Gracie knows and it puts a smile on his face.  He takes his place in their bed and closes his eyes. He can hear Gracie telling Steve how much she loves him and wishes him a goodnight.  He hears Steve closing her bedroom door and then closing their bedroom door. Steve climbs into bed and gives his husband a light peck on the cheek.

“That’s from Gracie.  She says goodnight.”

Danny lets Steve wrap himself into him.  Danny thinks, _this is the calm before tomorrow._  Steve is asleep in minutes.

Danny never closes his eyes.

 

 

Both men are seated in the oncologist's office.  Danny hasn’t let go of Steve’s hand once they entered the hospital.  They both stand when Dr. Han enters the room to shake his hand. They all sit in silence for a second.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Dr. Han takes a breath, “there’s no easy way to say this…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all enjoying "A Day in the Life" by Happy29 and myself. McDanno has brought me into a fandom that I adore. Sometimes you all can make me a little crazy, but the love is always there. 
> 
> Read Happy29's work for "The Calm Before Tomorrow" to see her approach to the same exercise. 
> 
> I do not own the characters of "Hawaii Five-0".


End file.
